Back Seat Confidential
by ershigal-ell
Summary: Airachnid e Starscream, principalmente secondo in comando ed ex secondo in comando del glorioso leader dei temibili distruttori del pianeta Cybertron e capo indiscusso della nave spaziale che corrispondeva al famigerato nome di Megatron, non si potevano definire "grandissimi amici". Era chiaro – ovvio – che tra i due non scorresse un buon feeling. Per niente. AirachnidxStarscream


**Titolo:** Back Seat Confidential

**Fandom:** Transformers Prime

**Rating: **N.C 17

**Lingua:** italiana

**Personaggi: **Airachnid, Starscream, Breakdown, Megatron, Soundwave.

**Generi: **erotico, comico, dark, lemon, what if

**Conteggio parole:** 5531

**Note autore: **allora, questa storia è un delirio di situazioni e se non amate il genere allora vi invito ad astenervi alla lettura. Se la leggete non prendetela seriamente come del resto qualunque altra fanfiction. Comunqu, questa più che essere un seguito di "viv(r)e la vie sans l'amour" e "it's a cruel cruel world" la si può definire uno spin-off seppur ambientato nello stesso universo delle due precedenti oneshot. Ovviamente lo capirete leggendo e aggiungo anche una cosa: l'idea principale che mi ha portato a partorire questa storia è dovuto una fanart pescata su DeviantArt e che ringrazio per avermi dato l'ispirazione. Per il resto la storia delle creatrici, della mitologia un po' incestuosa (e qui mi rifaccio alle tante religioni e ai racconti mitologici che ne abbondano di situazioni simili) e della città chiamata "Il Tempio" sono una mia invenzione. Non esistono nella storia canonica di questa serie visto che tale storia canonica è molto poco dettagliata e a libera interpretazione. E io ho dato la mia. Per il resto aggiungo cheil titolo della storia è di una canzone degli AC/DC.

**Warning! Contiene:** robo-sex, fem-dom, pussy-toothed, lieve gore. Io vi ho avvisati! Buona lettura a voi!

"Zoccola"

un commento improprio in una camera sterile di elementi e di emozioni, poteva quantomeno suonare insolito seppur dettata da una roca voce che di umano aveva ben poco.

"Inutile cicisbeo..."

contrariamente a quanto si poteva pensare però, tale linguaggio forbito di pochi lusinghieri epiteti che reciprocamente si scambiavano le due voci presenti nella stanza – la prima dal timbro maschile e l'altra pericolosamente femminile – poteva essere considerata la prassi di un rapporto di lavoro tutt'altro che pacifico e collaborativo.

Non quando c'erano di mezzo dei Decepticons, ne tanto meno se si era a bordo dell'inquietante incrociatore Nemesis.

Airachnid e Starscream, principalmente secondo in comando ed ex secondo in comando del glorioso leader dei temibili distruttori del pianeta Cybertron e capo indiscusso della nave spaziale che corrispondeva al famigerato nome di Megatron, non si potevano definire "grandissimi amici".

Era chiaro – ovvio – che tra i due non scorresse un buon feeling. Per niente.

Ma era una cosa giustificabile e nonostante la femmina dalle insolite fattezze di una pericolosa vedova nera fosse di grado superiore al seeker argentato, Starscream non riusciva a trattenersi nel dimostrarle tutto il proprio disprezzo per quel posto che lei gli aveva strappato via nei peggiori dei modi possibili.

"Scarafaggio dal culo grosso"

nonostante il suo attuale impiego era quello di monitorare quello che pareva essere un relitto di una nave non ben identificata, il seeker spodestato non riusciva a trattenersi dinnanzi a quello che era il suo supervisore durante quell'ingrato compito. Seppur le sue agili e affilate dita continuassero a digitare coordinate sulla tastiera olografica all'interno della sala monitoraggio, il sol pensiero di averla accanto rischiava di fargli sbagliare anche quel piccolo compito da inutile schiavo.

Dal canto suo invece, Airachnid cercava di mantenere la calma accavallando le gambe e sbuffando seccata per quella situazione terribilmente noiosa. Già stargli accanto per motivi di lavoro era una cosa veramente assurda – come secondo in comando aveva decisamente di meglio da fare, ma al momento gli ordini di Megatron era meglio non ignorarli – in più se quell'impiastro ci si metteva con gli insulti rancorosi ecco che le veniva il latte alle ginocchia per usare una espressione tipicamente terrestre.

"Moccioso viziato..."

Era da un bel po' che stavano andando avanti a quel modo. Confezionandosi insulti pur continuando a lavorare dandosi reciprocamente le spalle. A nulla valeva osservare le fotografie satellitari del pianeta Terra proiettate sugli schermi dinnanzi ai suoi occhi, poiché la vedova nera si stava decisamente stancando di quel grottesco siparietto e il tamburellare delle sue sei zampe poste dietro la schiena che picchettavano il freddo pavimento dello scafo con fare ritmico e preciso ne era la prova concreta.

Ma Starscream era ben lungi dallo smettere nello sciorinare dall'acida bocca tutto il malcontento che nutriva per lei per essere stato spodestato ingiustamente. Solo perchè lei era femmina. Solo perchè lei era una _amica_ del Lord. E senza neppure accorgersene, sbagliando questa volta delle probabili coordinate terrestri, ecco che si lasciò andare ad un insulto forse troppo pesante per la persona che stava supervisionando il suo lavoro.

"_Puttana venduta!"_

Troppo. Decisamente troppo anche per la pazienza di Airachnid che normalmente lasciava correre a favore della noia come se dinnanzi avesse una capricciosa protoforma.

Fu con un gesto di pura stizza che si alzò di scatto dalla panca decisa a dare una bella lezione al seeker impertinente. Una tensione lucida, ripiena d'ira repressa da ambo le parti, che portò persino l'ex secondo in comando ad alzarsi e a puntarle addosso i suoi razzi anticarro posti su entrambe le braccia robotiche.

Sensori ottici furenti tagliavano l'aria più dei loro gesti frementi di una battaglia non ancora iniziata. Le iridi rosse del maschio provocatore parlavano chiaro di voler riavere a tutti i costi quello che gli spettava di diritto, ma il ringhio assassino di Airachnid parlava assai chiaro.

"Hai la lingua un po' troppo lunga per essere solo un patetico zerbino, lo sai?!"

"E tu stai giocando decisamente sporco persino per i miei gusti!"

_un'accusa quasi esilarante_, pensò la pericolosa Decepticon nell'osservare lo sguardo deciso di colui che aveva attentato alla vita del sommo Lord con fare subdolo e poco raffinato.

Tuttavia nonostante il frangente come quello in cui gli intenti assassini di entrambi volevano mandare a quel paese gli ordini che avevano ricevuto, la vedova nera non poté non ricordarsi di una cosa fondamentale che aveva sotto gli occhi.

E quasi ci mancò che i suoi grandi occhi porpora si sgranassero ulteriormente per la sorpresa di aver rimembrato il ricordo, poiché era così ovvia la realtà dei fatti che per un momento non resistette nel darsi della sciocca.

All'interno delle ali del risentito titano argentato, proprio dove si congiungevano al suo corpo snello e quindi difficilmente visibili ad un occhio inesperto, vi dimoravano segni tangibili di esperienze passate che la bella Airachnid conosceva assai bene.

Forse Starscream aveva attualmente rimosso quei ricordi che avevano condiviso assieme – molto probabilmente perchè troppo impegnato a prendersela sul personale per essere stato spodestato via – ma la femmina velenosa si ricordava di come loro due avessero _giocato_ assieme in gioventù. O meglio: come lei avesse giocato con il seeker quando la guerra era solo agli inizi e lui era un devoto seguace di Megatron mentre lei sua ufficiosa creatrice nonché in seguito torturatrice efferata.

Benché fin da subito il loro rapporto sfiorasse l'astio assoluto fin dal loro primo incontro, come "Creatrice" ufficiale della città stato di Kaon era per lei sempre un piacere rompere le uova nel paniere a coloro che erano semplici giocattoli nelle sue mani.

Di femmine sul loro pianeta natio ce ne erano eccome. Questo ovviamente prima della guerra civile che lo aveva inesorabilmente distrutto.

Ma sebbene ce ne fossero in abbondanza, tutte loro vivevano unicamente in una sola grande città.

_Il Tempio_ era un luogo decisamente molto antico – si mormorava fosse stata la prima città di Cybertron e il luogo in cui dimorarono le creatrici del grande Primus. E si mormorava sempre che fosse il luogo in cui il progenitore della loro razza le relegò per poi unirsi a loro e perfezionare così la specie – ed effettivamente unica vera locazione in cui una femmina potesse vivere.

Le femmine migliori avevano con se il privilegio di essere designate al compito di Creatrici – quindi con cariche dal potere pari o superiore a quelle di un Prime – dedite quindi all'estrazione di energon, loro linfa vitale, dagli individui più capaci per generare nuove scintille da innestare in protoforme create dal loro stesso corpo. Mentre le altre erano bloccate da un sistema impenetrabile che le rendeva sterili ma comunque capacissime di svolgere ogni singola mansione che veniva data loro alla nascita, le nobili creatrici erano venerate come dee in terra. Erano poche invero, ma a causa di un sovrappopolamento del pianeta le_ nascite_ andavano controllate seguendo schemi ben precisi. Oltre che dannatamente noiosi.

Il suo primo incarico una volta divenuta Creatrice fu quello di occuparsi della città di Kaon restandosene comunque relegata nel Tempio, occupandosi dei suoi gladiatori più che dei suoi senatori fasulli.

Ma la vita dentro quelle sfarzose mura stavano strette alla crudele femmina, che non riuscendo a sopportare più tradizioni ormai vecchie su cui neppure il popolo credeva ormai più tanto, ecco che aveva disertato le sue stesse leggi che le imponevano di essere neutrale per allearsi con coloro che definiva "decisamente intriganti e vivaci".

Tuttavia, spiacevoli ricordi a parte, lei si ricordava perfettamente che quei piccoli graffi verticali – alcuni anche contrassegnati da una barra orizzontale una volta arrivati ad un certo conteggio – erano il suo personale promemoria di tutte le volte in cui si era presa gioco dello sfortunato maschio.

Per questo quando quei dolci ricordi le affiorarono alla memoria, il suo sguardo non poté non farsi sempre più affamato per quella patetica visione offerta da Starscream.

E Starscream – il povero Starscream avrebbe aggiunto lei con tono beffardo – se in un primo momento continuò a guardarla truce pronto a scaricarle addosso il mondo di munizioni, ecco che si ritrovò costretto ad innalzare un sopracciglio per la confusione mentale di non avere più una femmina furiosa davanti ai sensori ottici. Poi capì, seppur terribilmente in ritardo si rimembrò del perchè la femmina gli sorrideva malvagia e affamata al contempo, mutando istantaneamente espressione facciale da confusa a _terrorizzata_ per essersi letteralmente scordato nell'impeto della sua ira eterna, cosa accadeva ai due prima che passassero interminabili megacicli dalla fine della guerra.

Decisamente una mossa poco saggia e sciocca la sua, dando dimostrazione di essere più uno specialista in sabotaggi di se stesso più che sul campo vero e proprio – altrimenti non si sarebbe lasciato accecare dal risentimento infantile per essere stato spodestato, se era davvero professionale – riducendosi per questo ad una manovra difensiva inutile e controproducente.

Troppo tardi in effetti, poiché la sua acerrima nemica – ridendo divertita – lo inglobò nella sua umida e resistente ragnatela, tanto da ridurlo ad un bozzolo di crisalide per poi ancorarlo al soffitto della stanza in meno di pochi secondi scarsi.

Starscream, per quei pochi secondi di follia, gli parve unicamente di vedere Airachnid estendere le proprie braccia verso di lui solo unicamente per sparargli addosso quella sua merda appiccicosa senza lasciargli quasi il tempo di gridare. Poi il mondo parve vorticare ai suoi stanchi occhi rossi, mentre avvertiva ad un certo punto la sua stessa persona sbattuta contro il solido metallo della nave Decepticon quasi impossibilitato a muoversi.

Le gambe riusciva a muoverle appena, mentre l'unica vera parte del suo corpo non avvolto da ragnatele restavano il bacino e la testa. Per il resto, era come se il suo mondo conosciuto fosse ora completamente sottosopra. Con il soffitto della stanza ad essere il suo attuale pavimento, mentre il pavimento dello scafo con tanto di panche e pannelli olografici per la visualizzazione dei dati il suo nuovo cielo.

Urlò di frustrazione mista a rabbia battendo la nuca contro la rigida parete del soffitto – come un bambino capriccioso – mentre veniva raggiunto dalla sua carceriera famelica piuttosto agile nel muoversi in un ambiente simile. Aiutata dalle sue sei zampe che sgambettavano veloci in tutto quell'ambiente semi buio, la femmina Decepticon arrivò sino al suo volto spigoloso per poterlo osservare meglio.

"Lasciami andare brutta strega, non è questo il momento per-"

"Suppongo che per te il momento sia _sempre_ buono, Starscream. Ah, lascia perdere! Mi sei mancato pure tu, caro!"

non resistette nel passargli una mano sotto il mento con fare lascivo prima di conficcare le unghie nei cavi interni del collo per godere ulteriormente della sua espressione di rancoroso dolore. Per quanto il seeker cercasse di mostrare più ira che sofferenza per quelle carezze che lei gli donava, era appagante vederlo lottare per non darle soddisfazioni.

E se mentre quella mano giocava allegramente sul volto di un maschio indeciso se mettersi a gridare oppure cercare di mordergliele quelle dannate dita che passavano da dolcezza a cattiveria in poco tempo, l'altra mano – la sinistra – scivolò più in basso fino a raggiungere con gesti voluttuosi il bacino scoperto.

"Oh per l'amor del cielo – si lagnò lui _apparentemente_ travolto da un impeto di noia – non vorrai mica farmi questo proprio ora!?"

Apparentemente appunto. Airachnid ormai lo conosceva bene e sapeva che una delle cose che apprezzava di più era essere dominato – con le cattive – da una femmina. Con tutta probabilità era un suo difetto di programmazione oppure esperienze traumatiche con la propria severa creatrice che lo avevano portato di conseguenza ad adottare un comportamento simile. Questo almeno era una sua considerazione nei riguardi del soldato alato e anche se la realtà probabilmente era diversa – almeno nel cervello sintetico di Starscream – nulla toglieva che in fin dei conti a lui piacesse essere prosciugato di tutti i liquidi fino a rimanere in fin di vita. Fino a quel punto e al limite di un masochismo che tanto stuzzicava la vedova nera.

Una volta arrivata all'altezza del suo cavallo, la neo seconda in comando ignorò le deboli proteste del maschio per conficcare la mano nella carrozzeria – procurando così scintille e dolore e ignorando il fatto che poteva rimuovere il pannello con un solo tocco anziché romperlo – prima di arrivare a rovistare un poco al suo interno e staccare qualcosa che da molti eoni non veniva più scollegato.

Il cavo per il flusso dell'energon era nella quasi maggioranza dei maschi una treccia di cavi fusi tra loro e uniti alla punta da un cappuccio cromato perfettamente levigato, e forato nel centro per permettere all'energon in circolo nel corpo del maschio di fuoriuscire senza procurare dolori o danni. Usato sia in medicina per il reflusso di quel loro sangue tanto particolare che per le estrazioni dalle creatrici del loro pianeta natio, per Airachnid era innanzitutto uno strumento di puro diletto in particolar modo per lei.

"Questa tua componente ha diversi nomi pittoreschi sulla Terra, lo sai questo caro mio?"

Il fatto che somigliasse ad un qualunque pene posseduto da molte specie organiche non le era sfuggito neanche un po', e molto probabilmente neppure ad un frustrato – quanto imbarazzato – Starscream.

"N-non... non me ne frega un bel niente!"

tuttavia quel cavo stava reagendo nelle mani della femmina. E anche se non si sapeva se perchè lei sapeva come fare il proprio lavoro oppure perchè a lui piacesse in fin dei conti il trattamento un po' rude che Airachnid gli stava donando, c'era comunque da dirlo: premendo e graffiando quel fascio di sensibili sensori con gesti che solo la donna sapeva eseguire, le molte scintille generate ad ogni tocco lo portarono ad irrigidirsi quel tanto che bastava per essere utilizzato al meglio.

"Sei sempre stato così...così _impaziente_, Starscream"

non aspettò tuttavia che lui le desse l'ennesima risposta piccata. Ancorando le sei zampe al soffitto, una andò a conficcarsi a pochi centimetri dalla testa del seeker facendolo sussultare, la secondo in comando di Lord Megatron si sedette in grembo alla propria preda divaricando ulteriormente le proprie agili gambe e sorridendogli in modo sfacciato.

Situata proprio nel mezzo dei suoi arti inferiori ecco che agli occhi spalancati del suo difficile alleato si mostrava uno spettacolo che costui quasi aveva dimenticato.

L'ex secondo in comando si ritrovò a deglutire, piegando la testa a fatica pur di poter osservare, poiché al centro di quelle belle gambe vi era niente meno che il canale di drenaggio che ogni femmina su Cybertron possedeva. Utilizzabile per scopi produttivi o meno.

Osservandolo in ogni suo più osceno dettaglio ogni ricordo che si era assopito nel tempo e che parlava dei loro pericolosi e bollenti incontri – in tutti i sensi possibili – tornarono alla sua memoria fino a quel momento offuscata dalla rabbia.

Di forma cilindrica e irto di piccole spine che dovevano stimolare il cavo di flusso ad ogni suo passaggio fino a renderlo incandescente e disposto così a dilatare le proprie aperture e rilasciare energon, era ad un passo dal connettersi con lui in una situazione in cui i preliminari semplicemente non esistevano.

Trovava assurdo, ridicolo, che se fino a pochi secondi fa erano intenti a insultarsi a vicenda pur continuando a svolgere i compiti che erano stati assegnati ad entrambi, ora eccoli li appesi al soffitto a fare una cosa che non andava decisamente fatta. Non sulla Nemesis e non con un equipaggio come quello Decepticon, la cui truce moralità avrebbe visto tutto questo come pura insubordinazione.

"Pronto ad assaggiare nuovamente le mie spine?!"

"_Fottiti!"_

più che un insulto un vero e proprio ordine alle orecchie della pericolosa partner, che ben decise di accontentare quell'inguaribile ragazzaccio sogghignando perfidamente.

Aiutandosi con una mano si guidò il cavo fin dentro il proprio canale dentellato stando ben attenta che quel delicato passaggio avvenisse con la massima tranquillità.

Seppur si trattasse di una penetrazione insolitamente dolce, fatta più con lo scopo di saggiare le espressioni facciali del compagno che per bontà vera e propria, svariate piccole scintille scaturirono quando quella treccia di cavi andò a sfiorare le punte all'interno di quell'oscena femminilità.

Pervaso da una strana sensazione di piacere misto a lieve dolore, Starscream boccheggiò a vuoto mentre istintivamente si ritrovò ad inarcare la schiena percosso dai brividi che attraversavano tutti i suoi circuiti interni. Poi gemette a malincuore quando quella strega iniziò a muoversi.

Il seeker sapeva qualcosa sul corpo delle donne dato che in passato era stato uno scienziato piuttosto promettente. Anche se le sue ricerche su tali progetti erano puramente illegali – il Tempio non andava violato in nessun modo, pena la morte – sapeva che al di là di quella femminilità indirizzata a surriscaldargli il corpo e l'animo vi era una camera di forma circolare destinata all'immagazzinamento dell'energon e alla sua purificazione prima di essere convogliato alla scintilla della femmina tramite un'altra conduttura. Come diamine facessero quelle puttane a creare altre scintille per lui restava un mistero – non si era mai spinto oltre – ma era altrettanto vero che con Airachnid aveva sperimentato con molto successo il processo di estrazione.

"Ahh... Non pensare, stupido!"

sopra di lui la femmina lo portò alla realtà strusciandosi contro il suo petto e facendo scorrere quelle graziose mani fin dentro le giunture della carrozzeria cromata fin dove poteva date le insidiose ragnatele. Gemendo pure lei per quel contatto quasi primitivo – ma con molta più convinzione rispetto il compagno ancora frustrato – volle muoversi con più passione pompando ad un ritmo che solo lei voleva.

Starscream digrignò i denti quando avvertì un paio di falangi andargli a pizzicare i nervi dentro una giuntura nel petto, anche se nulla era in confronto a quello che avveniva poco più avanti. Dove ogni qual volta la femmina si abbassava ancor di più sulla sua asta sempre più incandescente, centinaia di scintille bluastre e scosse elettriche si scatenavano ad ogni passaggio violento.

"Non darmi ordini puttana..."

Quasi andò a mangiarsi le parole mentre la crudele partner volle muoversi in maniera differente per fargli ben sentire quelle dannate punte. Le odiava, le amava. E francamente non sapeva cosa pensare quando iniziò a muoversi in senso circolare spostando il proprio peso da un lato all'altro in modo da conficcargliele bene sulle rigide pareti di quel suo membro eretto con la forza della sua seducente crudeltà.

Seppur intrappolato aveva sempre più desiderio di ribellarsi e fargliela pagare. Di liberare quantomeno un braccio e di sottometterla alla sua mediocre volontà pur di veder cessato quel supplizio che odiava ammettere dannatamente appagante. Ma quelle ragnatele che puzzavano di umido energon erano assai spesse, e cercare di liberare quantomeno il braccio destro – quello meno imbrigliato – si dimostrava essere una impresa assai ardua dentro quella stanza che si riempiva di gemiti carichi di doloroso piacere e odori inequivocabili.

La forza tuttavia la trovò eccome, dato che seppur deconcentrato per tutto quel loro "movimento", Starscream avvertì distintamente il ronzio delle porte della sala in cui stavano, per così dire, lavorando, aprirsi per far entrare qualcuno non atteso.

Un qualcuno con un passo pesante e deciso, pericoloso ai suoi sensori uditivi, tanto da portarlo a fremere di paura nell'atto di farsi quasi del male per liberare l'arto e chiudere ben in tempo la bocca di Airachnid.

_Megatron_. Quello doveva essere senz'altro il potente Megatron per avere una camminata così potente e solenne. _Oh merda..._

Starscream pregò ogni antenato di cui ricordasse il nome – persino quello del grande Primus e delle sue Creatrici – sperando di aver zittito in tempo la compagna che molto probabilmente non si era accorta di nulla se non in principio.

Difatti, Airachnid, se in un primo momento aveva spalancato i grandi occhi viola per essere stata colta di sorpresa dal gesto del maschio suo schiavo, tese pure lei l'orecchio decretando che quei passi potevano essere riconducibili ad un solo individuo sulla nave. Poi la sua espressione facciale mutò, e da sorpresa di puro sconcerto cambiò in qualcosa di ben più malizioso che portò Starscream a guardarla con crescente imbarazzo.

Dentro il palmo della sua mano che teoricamente doveva tenere sigillata quella bocca dalle labbra piene, il seeker avvertì distintamente qualcosa di umido accarezzargli il palmo con una certa irriverenza.

Quel tentacolo nero e all'occorrenza vischioso corrispondeva alla lingua della femmina che si stava divertendo a passarla ovunque facendogli addirittura il solletico.

"Che pervertita..." bisbigliò lui senza negare che la cosa gli dispiacesse. Anche perchè farlo sarebbe stato come dire una mezza bugia. Che ci fosse stato o meno il loro capo tra l'altro, poco le importava se sarebbero stati guai anche perchè come ben sospettava il seeker chi avrebbe passato unicamente dei guai sarebbe stato sempre e solo _lui_.

Protetta dalle ombre delle due travi metalliche che sorreggevano il soffitto in cui si stavano distraendo dal lavoro assegnato loro, la vedova nera aveva tutta l'intenzione di continuare a giocare perchè trovava tutta quella situazione dannatamente eccitante. Anche se ovviamente pericolosa.

Tant'è che tornò a muoversi, alzandosi e abbassandosi sull'asta incandescente del maschio e godendo appieno di una modalità d'estrazione ormai giunta al termine. Arrivando persino a sentire un paio di spine spezzarsi per la troppa foga con cui si stava muovendo, voleva vedere a tutti i costi il volto stravolto dall'immediata perdita di energon di Starscream.

E quest'ultimo, sconvolto dalla paura seppur comunque eccitato da quello che stava accadendo in quel preciso momento – con la possibilità di essere beccati – ebbe quantomeno il buon senso di zittire ulteriormente quella sua volgare amante che tosta era tornata a far sentire la propria voce seppur attutita dalla solida mano del guerriero spodestato.

C'era Megatron sotto di loro, maledizione! E lui mai nell'intero Universo avrebbe commesso l'errore di essere scoperto in un momento così imbarazzante e sbagliato.

Colto da varie visioni future che mostravano il suo attuale padrone compiere su di lui ogni atroce brutalità – tra l'altro incentivato dal fatto che ora il suo sire aveva ripreso a camminare per la sala in cerca della fonte di quei rumori molesti. Purtroppo però non in vista ai suoi occhi – Starscream fece scivolare un paio di falangi dietro la nuca di Airachnid avendo la forza necessaria per spingerla a forza contro la propria bocca.

Le labbra dall'intenso viola si scontrarono con quelle sottili di lui in un modo da lasciarla stupefatta per essere stata colta nuovamente di sorpresa. In fin dei conti era una manovra che la stuzzicava assai, approvando per questo e stavolta in silenzio l'avventatezza del suo sottomesso, e decidendo che era più divertente muovere la propria lingua dentro quell'acida bocca che in un palmo freddo come la morte.

Fu divertente. Dopo eoni che non aveva avuto più modo di incontrarsi – e scontrarsi – con lui, fu dannatamente eccitante sentirlo rantolare in quella pesante ombra mentre forti impulsi elettrici gli mandarono in tilt il cervello ordinandogli di rilasciare quasi tutto il suo energon dentro il corpo della vedova nera.

La sensazione data del proprio sangue che – bollente come un fiume di lava – scorreva via da sotto l'armatura per affluire dentro un altro corpo che ancora stava pompando per averlo tutto per se, era identica ad una morte veloce e traumatica. Scandalosamente appagante perchè così Primus aveva voluto che fosse.

Non riuscendo più a trattenerla a se, e non riuscendo più a baciarla violentemente perchè tanto era l'energon che aveva raccolto da lui e tanto era quel suo incredibile calore, Starscream fu costretto a rilasciare la presa sulla compagna che lanciando un grido di pura gioia si inarcò violentemente perdendo progressivamente l'equilibrio su quel soffitto forato dalle sue sei forti zampe.

_Oh merda!_

In quel piccolo frangente di puro delirio il seeker si era scordato che sotto di loro il potente signore della guerra si stava dando da fare per cercarli senza avere un reale successo. E quella stupida, quella dannata strega che lo aveva letteralmente distrutto e umiliato perchè lui glielo aveva acconsentito, ci si era fiondata addosso consapevole della sua presenza sottostante.

Finito, morto e devastato, la carriera di Starscream era ormai andata irrimediabilmente a puttane perchè lei si era andata a finire su...

"_Oh, ciao Breakdown!"_

"Ehhh... Ciao..."

a trattenere Airachnid dal cadere a terra vi erano le forti braccia del demolitore più stupido e grato all'ex secondo in comando che potesse mai esistere sulla faccia dell'universo. Tenendosela tra le braccia con una espressione ebete e confusa, il Decepticon dall'armatura blu e rovinata dal tempo guardò sia lei che il bozzolo attaccato al soffitto – e decisamente sfiancato dato il modo in cui la testa e una delle braccia pendevano mollemente verso il basso – con la stessa intensità di uno che non aveva capito proprio un bel niente di quello che era appena successo.

L'unico occhio buono – quello che gli rimaneva dopo le peggiori vicissitudini con i terrestri – cercava di scrutare una sorridente Airachnid ancora civettuolamente tra le sue braccia e una probabile preda non riuscendo a dire una sola parola coerente se non dei balbettii confusi.

Avrebbe dovuto quantomeno essere contento di tenere tra le braccia una femmina – gli era sempre piaciuto tenerle in braccio anche perchè in fin dei conti era questo che si faceva quando se ne incontrava una... salvo che questa non iniziava a demolirti la faccia o spararti addosso – eppure il sorriso di quella Decepticon così simile ad un ragno (per tal motivo al suo unico occhio piuttosto interessante) era per lui decisamente inquietante da descrivere. Tanto che, quasi andandole a leggere nel pensiero, la posò a terra con cautela cercando di sottrarsi a quel suo sguardo così felice e insolito.

Era finito in una situazione anomala, ne era sicuro, ma il ragazzone non aveva ancora finito di restare stupito. Difatti, sbuffando come _sazia_ di un pasto insolitamente appagante, Airachnid decise di sgambettare via in modalità ragno svelando finalmente chi fosse quella_ povera _figura incaprettata al soffitto.

"È stato un vero piacere lavorare con te, caro il mio Starscream..."

a quelle parole quasi irriverenti un basso ringhio si levò dallo stanco bozzolo che non ne voleva più sapere di restarsene appeso. C'era anche qualcos'altro che pendeva dal suo bacino ma Breakdown non aveva la minima idea di cosa fosse. Sentì però che il titano alato era quantomeno irato per la femmina che ora lo stava deliberatamente ignorando.

"Porta quella tua zavorra obesa da un'altra parte! E non osare più avvicinarti a me! Strega!"

sorprendentemente si levò una risata compiaciuta dal buio del corridoio in cui si era diretta la donna, ormai decisamente lontana per rispondergli a tono.

Tanto era vero che il seeker era troppo debole per mettersi a fare altre polemiche con quell'irriverente donna, sbuffò stanco ed esausto mentre a poco a poco sentiva le forze tornargli in corpo. Anche se a liberarsi comunque avrebbe bisogno di una mano per forza di cose.

Era grato a Breakdown perchè non era ciò che sembrava almeno all'inizio di tutta quella spiacevole avventura – il terrore che fosse entrato Megatron anziché quel paranoico demolitore era ancora dentro il suo petto – e gli fu ancor più grato quando si propose di tirarlo giù seppur ancora parzialmente confuso da tutto quell'accaduto.

"Ehi, serve una mano, Starscream?! Ma che diavolo è successo?!"

"È successo che sei entrato tu ed è finito tutto! E ora se non ti dispiace gradirei tornare con i piedi per terra! Per favore si intende..."

era strano come si sentisse ancora la forza di sbraitare nonostante le energie perse in un qualcosa che non si era lontanamente immaginato potesse accadere. Probabilmente la rabbia era più forte dei muscoli e del metallo come si ammetteva di dire tra i Decepticon.

Odiava ammetterlo in effetti, ma aveva commesso un'imprudenza a scordarsi che ogni loro litigata poteva finire a quel modo.

Ma non poteva farci nulla in in fin dei conti, se il suo ego era così smisurato ciò lo portava a misurarsi anche con individui come la bella Airachnid e i suoi infiniti appetiti.

E ne era certo, mentre il demolitore con una certa fatica cercava di strappare via quelle ragnatele appiccicose, che quella dannata donna si sarebbe fatta viva per reclamare qualcosa ben nascosto all'interno delle sue ali. Qualcosa come un conteggio mancato ad ogni loro appuntamento particolare, che guarda caso corrispondeva ad una linea orizzontale come segno tangibile di qualcosa che finisce.

Si sarebbe fatta viva – presto o tardi, magari per deriderlo ancora iniziando un nuovo giro di conteggi – ma per quella volta era _sicuro_ che l'avrebbe massacrata.

[…]

In quel momento sul ponte principale non vi era nessun tecnico e soldato che si occupasse della strumentazione di bordo e dei propri compiti.

Erano come tutti spariti quando con un ordine secco, Lord Megatron aveva impartito loro di pattugliare i corridoi o di starsene semplicemente nei magazzini a riposare.

Non aveva tra le mani una reliquia importante e tanto meno un piano eccezionale che costringeva l'intero personale sul ponte a dileguarsi in fretta e furia ma qualcos'altro di scottante.

No, all'interno della grande sala incuranti dello scenario fornito dal pianeta terra all'orizzonte – bellissimo nel suo contrasto di intenso azzurro e buio eterno dello spazio – due individui un tempo gladiatori della pericolosa Kaon stavano parlottando tra loro con fare cospiratorio.

Megatron e Soundwave. Il primo grande e potente leader dei Decepticons mentre il secondo suo vecchio amico e alleato storico.

Taciturno guerriero che da tempo aveva fatto voto di silenzio ma non di parlare con le voci delle sue ignare vittime, stava al momento "conversando" con il proprio alleato di una questione che sicuramente avrebbe trovato interessante.

"_Pronto ad assaggiare nuovamente le mie spine?!"_

"_Fottiti!"_

la voce registrata resa gracchiante da una intercettazione non eccezionale, accompagnate da immagini inequivocabili che stavano passando al momento sul volto levigato e piatto del seeker inquietante, portò Megatron a lasciare uno sbuffo semi divertito per quello scambio di battute piuttosto singolare.

Che Airachnid avesse avuto modo di incontrare il suo ex secondo in comando anche durante, forse, i primi anni della guerra gli giungeva come cosa assai nuova, però le battute di Starscream che malamente mentivano a se stesso erano forse la parte migliore di tutto quell'incontro piccante rubato dal suo esperto informatico.

Soundwave non andava preso alla leggera, poiché egli era la vista e l'udito del suo intero esercito, ma se la vedova nera si era spinta a tanto non doveva essere stata per imprudenza... Quanto per cattiveria vera e propria come un solo vero Decepticon avrebbe tirato fuori davanti ad uno sfaticato.

Geloso? Non proprio.

Lo scopo del suo fedele alleato e amico di vecchia data non era stato quello di farlo ingelosire quanto per metterlo in guardia da un atteggiamento a suo avviso troppo frivolo da mantenere dentro una nave come la loro. E ci era riuscito appieno in effetti, ricordandogli che ogni suo alleato non andava sottovalutato men che meno il suo nuovo secondo in comando.

Il colossale signore della guerra fece un cenno di spallucce quando la situazione tra i due venne mostrata ancor più incandescente da un impassibile Soundwave, pur non denigrando il suo lavoro e apprezzandolo onestamente.

"Hai fatto un buon lavoro amico mio. Ma penso che tu ti preoccupi troppo. Sai cosa penso a riguardo delle femmine..."

oh, il vecchio compagno lo sapeva bene, andando ad annuirgli brevemente seppur lo stesso Megatron sapeva fin troppo bene quale fosse la sua opinione a riguardo.

Per certi versi il gladiatore dalle inquietanti cromature viola era forse più spietato del proprio signore della guerra quando si trattava di dare le giuste punizioni. Per lui non esistevano distinzione di sesso quando si doveva abbattere la propria frusta sullo schiavo impertinente, ma di diverso parere però era Megatron, che non amava alzare le mani su una donna – era un guerriero spietato con la tendenza a giocare sporco ma aveva un suo codice d'onore incomprensibile ai più – e men che meno alzarle contro una creatrice. In fin dei conti se Airachnid si comportava così era perchè era nella sua natura di femmina e lui non poteva farci nulla. Quindi perchè arrabbiarsi?

Trovava irritante che si scegliesse un modello come il suo ex secondo in comando come possibile donatore alle sue future creazioni – anche se mai francamente l'aveva vista creargli qualcosa ma magari lo faceva in una sede più personale e ristretta – anziché un guerriero ben più prestante e valido come lo era lui, questo era innegabile, però non poteva certo massacrarla di botte perchè gli aveva disobbedito.

No, semplicemente... Non era nel suo stile.

Ma se era considerato un peccato capitale nella sua antica società torturare una nobile creatrice, era vero che nessuno avrebbe detto nulla se le avesse impedito di rifornirsi da altri individui all'infuori di lui.

Non era gelosia se ci si pensava bene, quanto lotta per la sopravvivenza.

Le immagini continuavano ad essere proiettate dentro il volto di Soundwave anche se ormai Megatron le stava osservando senza prestarci particolare attenzione.

Assottigliando le palpebre e riducendo così i propri occhi a due mozziconi ardenti, l'ex gladiatore stava pensando seriamente che forse era arrivato il tempo di buttare via la _spazzatura_ dalla propria nave.


End file.
